


Stranger things have Happened

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra AU, Galra Adam - Freeform, Galra big bang 2019, Gen, M/M, There's a lot of purring, This is roughly after season 7 and just before season 8, captive shiro, zarkon's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Zarkon has done it. The leader of the Galra race has finally captured the black paladin. He used someone very close to him as bait and he was rewarded with a defiant man.Shiro never expected to be caught by the galra again but to be thrown back into the Gladitorial ring? That alone terrified him even more. His cellmate was one that he never would have expected, was his mind playing tricks on him?





	Stranger things have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Punkinpinkglitter  
Art by Agi404 ( https://twitter.com/agi404/status/1163923114482425857)
> 
> This is for the Galra Big Bang on tumblr.
> 
> I don't actively write for VLD anymore but this will most likely be my last fic for the fandom. I've moved onto writing SNK and YOI. If I do write for VLD it will be an AU and very selective. Thank you agi and punk for dealing with my antics.
> 
> So, galra wise. Adam is Antok's height, but is FUCKING FLUFFY. He's as soft as a Ragdoll / Norwegian forest cat. Which is a LOT of fluff and he can get SUPER soft.

“So, The Black Paladin has finally fallen into my grasp after all of these years.” The baritone voice rumbled, pleased with what his soldiers had caught. The poor excuse of a paladin was thrown before his throne, silver hair was stained with the color of his blood. “It’s a shame that the remainder of Voltron never came to your aid. I wonder why that is, my Champion.” Pale yellow eyes observed as the human struggled with his binds, those defiant grey eyes seemed to have even more fire behind them now. “Five vargas away and you have become this defiant little thing.” The large Galra got to his feet, walking down the steps of his dais and grabbing the human’s jaw in a tight grip. “Well, maybe we should throw you back into the arena. Let’s see how long you last this time.” 

“Go, fuck yourself.” Shiro snapped, his gaze was defiant; having been emboldened by his freedom. “I will never serve you again, let alone fight for you.” The man was being obstinate now. Even with this new arm and silver hair, Takashi still had that same fight in him all those years ago. “Where is he?” ‘He’ Adam. The one man that Takashi had left behind when he went to Kerberos; Takashi winced as his guards tightened their hold on his arms. The chains bit into his wrists, causing red marks to form. 

Zarkon could only smirk as he looked at the other like he was nothing. “I’m not sure who you mean, Champion. Our current fighter is just as good, it will take a lot for you to destroy him.” The Emperor smirked and ran his claws over that defined jaw, soon raising his gaze to look at the paladin’s guards. “Send him down, make sure he is still in top form. I want him ready by the fortnight.” The male’s order was cold, calculating. The galra observed the thrashing of his previous Champion, pleased that there was still a fire within him. 

Shiro narrowed his eyes as he was escorted out of the throne room and down the various hallways; his hands tightened into fists as his guards started to mock him. Things here never seemed to change, not when they were offering stale bread as the roar of the arena got louder. The human narrowed his eyes when he was shoved into a cell with two beds. Why were there two beds? More “nutrition bars” were thrown into the cell but went untouched. 

Shiro narrowed his gaze to the bars before taking the far bed, laying down on the hard surface. They were just as hard as they had been all those years ago. He was about to doze off when he heard shuffling and hissing from outside the cell. Grey eyes widened as he saw a rather large Galra be thrown into the cell. The male galra had dark purple fur; it was long and shaggy, almost like it hadn’t been brushed or taken care of. What was strange was that the Galra had glasses in front of his face, yellow and brown eyes seemed distant as the larger man crawled to the opposite bed and collapse on the metal. The paladin couldn’t keep his eyes off of the oddly large and fluffy tail that came from the Galra’s backside. He wanted to pet the fluff- No. He couldn’t do that.

Shiro carefully got to his feet and froze when the large galra rolled onto its back. Brown iris’ stared dazedly at Shiro. The other had matted fur, a cut on his cheek; and well… he looked like he needed a bath. He really didn’t want to think about the Galra’s lower half because holy fuck. He wanted those thighs to crush him. Shiro swallowed thickly as he took in the other’s face. The fur obscured some of the features but he could see that his nose was slightly upturned, a hint of a sharp fang poked out of the top lip. The man’s glasses were crooked but Shiro noticed how the other’s gaze fell on him. He’s never seen a Galra with brown eyes, they almost looked human in a way. If you could get past the cat iris’ and the yellow sclera. “Uh… Hey there.” He started, slowly approaching the other. 

“I’m not going to hurt you but you need to take off your clothing, your coat’s going to get all matted.”  _ and lose its shine _ . As he came closer, he noticed the horrid smell that came off of the other; the Galra soldiers really didn’t like their gladiators showing that they took care of their fur. His hands were gentle as he carefully pulled the shirt off. The Galra’s front was just as purple if not a shade darker than its side and back, Shiro’s eyes traveled down and noticed a row of nipples and wai-. He reached down and ran a hand over a deep looking scar. This was familiar; how did he recognize it?

Shiro was too enraptured to realize that the other was slowly returning from dissociation to stare down at him. He cried out when he felt a large hand reach out and flip their positions, the Galra hovered over him and growled. His body froze in fear as he simply stayed in place as the male leaned down and scented his neck. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat as the hand on his wrist tightened to almost a painful expense. 

“Takashi?” The male breathed out, straightening to look over the man’s body. “No- You can’t be him.” He growled when he felt a synthetic hand reach up with a rag, wiping off dark colored blood from his cheek. Brown eyes narrowed as he took in the other’s frame. Takashi never had the scar across his nose until he had first escaped to Earth, the prosthetic arm was much more different in design from the one that had been catalogued back on Earth. Was this one of the witch’s hallucinations? 

Shiro frowned, he knew that voice. The paladin’s heart gave an uneasy lurch as he continued to wipe the blood off of the rather soft coat. “Adam.” he breathed out, working on a troublesome spot on the male’s chest. “I’m real, Addy.” And he didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to be reunited with the other like this. “What happened to you? We’ve been looking for you for years. How did you end up here? Why are you covered in blood?” The question rolled off his tongue as too many unanswered questions flooded his mind in the process. He was absolutely going to ignore the fact that the growl may have done something to him. 

“Alright, lets-” Adam growled out, his irritation bleeding through his normally stoic attitude. “Let’s just think about this rationally. First, the blood is not mine… mostly. Second, Galra shot me down on earth and well-I ended up here. Third, What the fuck were you thinking!?” Adam snarled, baring his teeth to the other. “You are absolutely unbelievable! What the fuck do you think you were doing? As you can see, I’m not exactly the same man that you knew before Kerberos.” Adam’s fluffy tail raised up in irritation and twitched with agitation, his emotions were obviously showing through. 

“I know you’re not the same.” Shiro murmured, putting the cloth down and simply observing the other. “I was stubborn you know, everyone wanted to say that you were dead but I knew better. There was a feeling that told me that you were alive.” He sighed and tilted his head. “How long have you been fighting Adam? You really need a bath.” Shiro murmured as he ran his fingers through slightly matted fur. His gaze was curious as he looked over Adam’s thick arms.  _ I wish that he could fucking handle me with them _ ; Shiro thought as he returned his gaze to Adam’s face. He saw the look that Adam gave and returned it with a sheepish smile. Okay, he may have ogled for a bit too long.

The Galra rumbled and moved, pressing his much larger frame against the wall and giving Shiro most of the room on the hard bed. “Four? Five years. It’s blurred together. Look, if I could take a fucking bath I would have. They aren’t exactly fond of hygiene here; I’ve asked for a bath after a winning a fight but nooo. They want to give me to the highest bidder for a night.” The man growled and unconsciously pulled Shiro close against his chest with a possessive rumble. “I feel disgusting.” He couldn’t keep the sneer that appeared on his lips hidden anymore. He hated the feeling of dirt, grime, and dust matting down his thick coat. 

Shiro hummed and rolled onto his side, watching the other with a furrowed brow. “They don’t let you bathe? When I was the champion they’d let me take a bath when I had won a match.” He gave a low hum and looked away. “Adam, why was I brought here? I know Zarkon wanted a fight, but what did he mean?” He let himself settle into the bed but noticed how Adam’s legs hung off the edge of the bed. He remembered when they were cadets that the other hadn’t been much taller than him, maybe just a few inches; but now he was massive. Adam’s frame reminded him much of Antok, maybe the other had been changed with the same genetic structure. Shiro wondered if something else had changed- No, no. The man shook his head and gave a rather soft squeak as the other wrapped him in an embrace. Oh god his whole body was going to be covered in dirt by the end of it.

“It’s nothing good.” Adam replied solemnly. “Zarkon wants us to fight one on one in two weeks. I’m pretty sure he wants to see who comes out on top.” The man reached up and carefully started to pet the poor man, his claws lightly scratched Shiro’s scalp with a tiny purr. “We should save our strength. I don’t want you tired and failing to land a single punch on me; I’d rather have a fight where you hold nothing back. The guards will get suspicious if you were only to land weak punches.” Adam leaned down and rubbed his cheek against Shiro’s face, starting to douse the other in his scent. A small and tiny purr left the back of his throat as he continued to pet the man. 

To be petted… was the strangest fucking thing that Shiro had ever been subjugated to. He had two weeks before this fight and to be frank, he didn’t want it. He didn’t want to fight against Adam. Couldn’t he just sit this one out and simply pretend to be hit? A distressed noise left the man’s throat as his mind started to go in a never ending circle of anxiety. “Seriously?” The words were meant to come out stronger, more confident; instead they were quiet and shaky at best. Shiro sighed and carefully laid his head down on Adam’s arm, letting his eyes fall closed. “I’m not letting him get away with this. We’re not going to fight, especially to the death Adam.” 

Adam sighed and looked towards the entrance of their cell; he thought that he heard a noise just outside of it. “We have to unless we want to die. You know the rules Takshi. It’s always Victory or Death, there are no ‘ifs’ ‘ands’ or ‘buts’ about it,” came the scolding tone, his grip tightening on the human. Brown eyes narrowed as a dark figure passed the door, a growl ripped through his throat as a warning. The figure thankfully paid no mind to the possessive nature as it kept moving through the hallway. “We’ll figure it out. That is unless you want to disappear again; there are only so many times that you can escape death, Takashi.” With those final words, Adam closed his eyes and found himself snuggling closer. “Rest. Tomorrow starts our training for the fight. Let’s just hope that Zarkon is merciful. You’ve gained weight since I last saw you.” 

Takashi couldn’t help but hum before following the other’s example. “It’s not like I wanted to be shoved into a clone’s body after I died.” He muttered with a pout, jumping as the other stared down at him. 

“ ** _YOU WHAT_ ** ?! Takashi, I am going to  **KILL** you!” 


End file.
